


Persona: The Phantom Phorce

by Kai_Roar



Series: Phantom Phorce AU [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Phantom Phorce AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar
Summary: So this isn't my first fanfic, but this is my first work on this site. In the year of 2019 the Shadow Operatives have become semi-public in their operations working with citizens and openly searching for more persona users. Meanwhile a mysterious mental illness is starting to spread through out Japan and it's place of origin is unknown. But Alex doesn't have to worry about that, or does he?
Series: Phantom Phorce AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857478
Kudos: 2





	Persona: The Phantom Phorce

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been slighted edited but, nothing major just the tags and the notes but that's all I you guys like this idea

So the main idea is that what if their were a more official group of phantom thieves who work for the Shadow operatives. I call them the Phantom Phorce (no they don't know who the phantom thieves are) and their mission is to discover who or what is making people suddenly become corrupt. This story mainly takes place on a town just on the outskirts of Tokyo called Ebaguri, while the main high school goes by the name of Koe o agete High. Ebaguri is mostly populated by people who aren't from Japan so it's high school is also more inclined to send out scholarships across seas. Our main team will enter the metaverse ( I couldn't think of a new name for the general concept) via Books.

So let me know what you guys think and if enough people like this idea I will work on it some more


End file.
